


May I have my pen back now?

by ichooseju



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne - Freeform, Episode 9, F/M, Gilbert - Freeform, Shirbert, So much has happened, but we have to wait for so long, i am the one who sets things right, i have to get up at 6, im so gonna die at school, im so scared for episode 10, its 4 am rn, omg, still have homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichooseju/pseuds/ichooseju
Summary: Adaptation of Episode 9.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	May I have my pen back now?

Clonk!

A weird noise has come from the window as Anne has just let herself fall on the bed, exhausted of everything that has happened.

Clonk! Clonk!

The noise appeared again and Anne noticed small pebbles hitting the glass. She stood up and made her way over to it. As she looked outside she saw a light brown horse, next to it stood...GILBERT. Her jaw dropped and she quickly opened up the window to lean out of it a little bit. 

"Gilbert! What are you doing here?!" she shouted downwards and he immediately stopped throwing the pebbles. 

"May I speak with you? I have something that I believe is yours..." he said waving with a pen in his hand. No not a pen, HER PEN. 

She held her breath and nodded, running out of her room, through the corridor down the stairs all the way through the dining room and kitchen, to end up right infront of Gilbert.

"So you read the letter!" she said, joyfully and he, in confusion, raised his eyebrow.

"What letter?" he asked, spreading the confusion onto her face aswell.

"Well the one..I left you to..when I wanted to tell you that..I..I.." she said, out of breath, staring at him. 

"Shouldn't you be in Charlottetown?" she blurted out to change the subject.

"I was...and maybe you heard of that I was going to propose.." he started leaving Anne with a dissappointed, "Oh".  
"Well...I didn't I couldn't, the universe couldn't have send me all these signs and then let me marry someone else...first the dance..when I was at The Barry's, then the signs of the protest, the story hideout, the cliff...and lastly also the pen in my pocket, it couldn't be a coincidence that it was in the pocket as I wanted to get the ring out" he told, gazing far away and reminding himself of all the things that reminded him of Anne.  
"So you didn't propose..because..of my pen?" she asked, disbelief in her eyes as he nodded - slightly chuckling. 

"After all, I couldn't dissappoint Mary like that. I couldn't marry for anything else but love" he said, looking at her intensly.

"Gilbert? I have a question" she asked straight forward, she needed to do what she'd told to Diana, she needs to ask for his feelings. 

"Yes, anything" he replied and she took a very deep breath.

"Do you love me?" she asked, these words were really difficult to say to another person, especially in this combination.

Her words made his heart drop. Didn't she know? Hasn't she picked up what he was telling her at the celebration party of their graduation? Did she really not know? He took a step forwards to her. 

"Yes." he said and Anne could swear that her heart was about to pop out right of her chest and jump at him. He loves me, she thought and a bright smile made it's way up to her face. 

"The letter. I was going to come to your house to talk to you, but you were at the barry's home. So I left you a note! I put it under the vase on your table. I...I told you I was sorry for being confused before, and that I am not anymore! Also..." she stopped and looked at him with sparkling eyes, " I love you. Ps. May I please have my pen back?". 

He looked at her and silently handed her the pen over, on its clip a tiny silky bag, likely for jewellery. 

"Oh, something got stuck on it, here!" she said holding it in his direction. 

"Oh no, it's for you aswell" he said, absorbing every action of her, waiting on how she'd react. 

She opened the bag, and took out what it held. A golden ring, a green stone on it. Anne looked at it for a few seconds until she noticed what that meant, and looked back at Gilbert. He on the other hand was on his knee, looking at her with such romance in his eyes, like his heart was about to combust.

"Will you, when you feel ready for it, as you are still only an innocent 16, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, become my wife?" he asked, his voice unnaturally soft and her eyes immediately got watery. 

She let herself fall on the ground right next to him and pulled him in a tight hug, wanting to prove that this all wasn't only a dream which she would wake up from in dissappointment. 

"Yes" she nuzzled in his neck, letting him shiver and only hold her tighter.

"May I have my pen back now?"


End file.
